


Приключение

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Archaeology, Human Aradia Megido, Human Aranea Serket, Human Kankri Vantas, Human Terezi Pyrope, Jake English not very smart, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Приключения! Археология! Тайные друзья! Но если бы эта история рассказывалась с точки зрения Дирка, то содержала бы в себе много душевных метаний, хитрых планов, интриг и расследований. А так как главный герой Джейк, то он в основном тупит.
Relationships: Jake English/Aranea Serket, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	1. Неосмотрительность

Всё началось с того, что Джейку очень повезло.  
Его бабушка знала одного склочного крикливого типа, друг-программист которого написал софт для некой исследовательницы, занимающейся археологическими раскопками, — так, через серию знакомств, Джейку повезло оказаться там, где он всегда мечтал: среди древних гробниц и черепов. Конечно, на родном острове Джейка тоже были развалины — огромный лягушачий храм, который Джейк излазил вдоль и поперёк, но невозможно день за днём изучать одно и то же!  
Бабушка очень волновалась, отпуская Джейка одного настолько далеко, и у неё на то были веские причины.

Едва узнав о предстоящем путешествии, Джейк обнял бабулю крепко-крепко и долго кружил её по комнате. Когда бабушка собирала рюкзак, он едва не прыгал от нетерпения — ещё бы, назревало восхитительное приключение! Все семнадцать лет своей жизни Джейк прожил на тихоокеанском острове, общаясь лишь с бабушкой, её псом и немногочисленными друзьями по переписке.

TT: Я поражаюсь той лёгкости, с которой ты готов изменить привычный уклад жизни.   
GT: Дружище, я печалюсь тому, что ты столь невысокого мнения обо мне! Сие есть моё заветное желание, и я даже не предполагал, что оно зело скоро сподобится осуществиться! Я весь дрожу от предвкушения!!   
TT: Сдаётся мне, ты просто недооцениваешь окружающий мир, Джейк.  
TT: Или переоцениваешь, что немногим лучше.  
TT: В любом случае, я желаю тебе удачи.

Многочасовой путь на самолёте, полдня на поезде, ночь в хостеле с застиранными до дыр простынями, утром — долгая поездка в забитом людьми трясущемся автобусе. С каждой секундой Джейк всё больше ощущал желание бросить всё и помчаться обратно: дома после каждой вылазки его ждали бабушка, уютная постель и готовый обед, а здесь... Но нет, убеждал себя он, это лишь начало, те самые трудности, через которые должен пройти главный герой, чтобы получить желаемое. Правда, в фильмах подобные моменты почему-то демонстрировались в сокращённом монтаже, а в жизни приходилось сходить с ума долгие часы.  
Через замызганные боковые стёкла трудно было что-либо разглядеть, но Джейку повезло оказаться близко к водителю, и вскоре он переключился на виды впереди. Те не отличались разнообразием — иссушенная растрескавшаяся земля, кое-где стянутая буро-зелёными жёсткими растениями, распластавшимися по сухой глиняной корке или щетинящимися колючками. Иногда появлялись островки кактусов с плоскими овальными листьями и странные кусты, больше похожие на придавленных морских ежей. Ярко-синее небо не могло похвастаться ни единым облаком, и солнце палило нещадно. Кондиционер в автобусе работал на полную мощность, но даже Джейку, выросшему на тропическом острове, было не по себе. Он скинул рубашку, оставшись в мокрой от пота футболке, и порадовался, что прилетел сразу в шортах, проигнорировав подсунутые бабушкой штаны.  
С каждой остановкой людей становилось всё меньше, и под конец маршрута Джейк остался наедине с водителем, загорелым сицилийцем с самокруткой в зубах. Джейку отчаянно хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-то, слова так и просились наружу — но водитель плохо понимал английский, а сети не было, телефон перестал ловить после очередного из полузаброшенных посёлков.  
Вывалившись из автобуса, Джейк остался сидеть и ждать — бабушка объяснила, что раз в день здесь можно поймать попутку в нужную сторону. Остановка обозначалась вбитым в землю ржавым столбом, на котором красовалась табличка, настолько изъеденная коррозией, что разобрать написанное уже не представлялось возможным.  
Это никак не походило на начало основного действия в фильмах, но, по-видимому, им и являлось — но только в реальной жизни, жизни Джейка Инглиша, впервые за долгие годы выбравшегося из-под опеки и оказавшегося с окружающим миром один на один.

Через полтора часа Джейка, окончательно сбитого с толку и дезориентированного, подобрал грузовик, везущий припасы для экспедиции. Водитель, белобрысый худощавый парень, выглядевший ровесником Джейка, приподнял треугольные солнечные очки и окинул незадачливого путешественника насмешливым взглядом.  
— И куда это ты направляешься?  
— О, — Джейк воспрял духом, — видите ли, сударь, я лишь желал узреть археологический лагерь, что расположен отсель в...  
— Спокойно, — парень протянул руку, предлагая подняться, — доктор Мегидо предупредила о тебе. Забирайся в машину, Инглиш.  
— Благодарю! Могу ли я осведомиться о вашем имени?  
— Дирк Страйдер, — ответил с заминкой блондин. — Думаю, мы поладим.  
— О, сие было бы восхитительно! — Джейк пристегнул ремень, положив рюкзак на колени. — Мне стоило больших усилий добраться сюда!  
— Неужели?  
Следующие три с половиной часа Джейк обнимал рюкзак и нервно болтал, рассказывая про себя, про свежие фильмы, которые он успел посмотреть перед отъездом, и про свою мечту — оказаться в настоящих гробницах древних цивилизаций. Дирк не проявлял особого интереса, но хмыкал и поддакивал в нужных местах, так что, выходя из машины, Джейк уже чувствовал к нему крепкую приязнь.  
— Благодарствую, дружище! — Джейк с силой обнял своего нового знакомого, нисколько не смутившись от того, что тот даже не сделал попытки ответить взаимностью. — Сожалею, что тебе суждено вскоре отправиться в обратный путь, но...  
— Кто тебе такое сказал? — хмыкнул Дирк, высвобождаясь из объятий Джейка. — Я штатный техник этого лагеря, предыдущий не выдержал жаркого климата и свалил. Тебя там док ждёт, иди к ней, а я покурю — в лагере запрещено, все дела, — и догоню.  
Едва Джейк радостно помчался вперёд, Дирк поджал губы. Он долго держал сигарету в руках, не поджигая, затем смял фильтр и выкинул.  
— Ну конечно, — пробормотал он. — Будто ты смог бы меня узнать, придурок.


	2. Проблемы с коммуникацией

Кроме любви к черепам и руинам, привитой приключенческими фильмами, у Джейка не было ничего: ни знаний, ни образования, ни полезных навыков. Возле собранного из колючих веток заграждения его встретила руководительница раскопок — длинноволосая женщина в фетровой шляпе. Она представилась доктором Арадией Мегидо, её широкая улыбка притягивала внимание, и Джейк заворожённо слушал рассказ доктора, не сразу заметив кнут на поясе.  
— Раньше здесь был небольшой порт и поселение, — говорила Арадия, делая широкий жест рукой, — но после землетрясения гавань оказалась разрушена, порт затопило, и люди перебрались в другие места!  
Джейк испытывал смешанные чувства: это было одновременно сбывшейся мечтой, но в то же время совершенно не походило на его фантазии и картины из фильмов. Арадия Мегидо была словно оживший Индиана Джонс, только круче, но всё, что окружало её... Ни высоких замшелых стен, ни загадочных подземелий и факелов — лишь несколько гектаров земли, размеченные столбиками и прикрытые тентами. Кое-где виднелась каменная кладка, но в остальном — сплошное разочарование.  
Доктор Мегидо заметила его реакцию.  
— Что-то не так?  
— О, нет, покорнейше благодарю за беспокойство! — встрепенулся Джейк. — Я лишь несколько разочарован, ибо был не готов к столь разнящейся с фильмами картине...  
Археолог расхохоталась.  
— Ну что ж, Джейк, ты всегда можешь уехать обратно!  
— Отнюдь! — торопливо запротестовал тот. — Покуда я не увижу своими глазами, как вы работаете... Простите, коли я выгляжу нахально, я вовсе не...  
— Будешь работать на подхвате, — перебила его доктор Мегидо. — Твоя бабушка перечислила сумму взноса за две недели, так что ты можешь быть волонтёром в течение этого времени. Продукты у нас привозят, кухня общая, полевая. Умеешь готовить на огне?  
Разумеется, Джейк умел! Порой он уходил в джунгли на пару недель, питаясь там тем, что взял в дорогу или сумел добыть на месте. Но здесь не было джунглей — только пустошь да жалкие кустики сухих колючек на скалах.  
— Места не так уж и много: недавно сюда примчалась парочка незваных социологов; но ты можешь расположить спальник в двухместной палатке — наш механик согласился поделить своё пространство с тобой. Ты, кажется, уже знаком с ним — Дирк Страйдер, он...  
— О да, сей джентльмен был весьма любезен, когда привёз меня сюда! Думаю, мы станем ладными соседями!  
— Да, любезен, — хмыкнула археолог. — Редкость для него. Ладно, — она хлопнула Джейка по плечу, — мне пора! Обживайся, вечером подходи на ужин. Завтра начинаешь работать в раскопе.  
— Будет исполнено! — Джейк шутливо отдал честь улыбнувшейся на прощание Арадии.  
Это начинало напоминать сюжет настоящего фильма. Что-нибудь обязательно должно произойти, пусть пока что вступление казалось ужасно затянутым! Обходя огороженные места, Джейк замечал больше интересных деталей: ближе к берегу под натянутым брезентом закруглялась каменная кладка, похожая на круглую лестницу — можно было распознать в ней амфитеатр; далее виднелись какие-то колодцы, окружавшие небольшую площадь. Пахло пылью, солью и нагретой землёй.  
— Что сказала док?  
Джейк обернулся, ослепительно улыбаясь Страйдеру.  
— Что ты готов поделиться со мной кровом, дружище! Сие замечательно, я уже предвкушаю наше соседство!  
— Ага, — Дирк вздохнул. — Не думал, что ты будешь таким шумным.  
— О, прошу прощения, я вовсе не желал доставить тебе беспокойство, и могу...  
Тот слушал с непроницаемым лицом — сквозь тёмные стёкла очков нереально было рассмотреть глаза, и Джейк мог только догадываться, что на самом деле думает его новый сосед.

В палатке Дирка царил насыщенный бардак: каждый сантиметр был завален какими-то железками, проводами и платами, едва находилось место для одного спальника.  
— Погоди минуту, — Дирк наклонился, убирая вещи и освобождая пространство для Джейка.  
— О, позволь мне помочь!  
— Нет, не... Ауч!  
Неловким движением Джейк сбил со своего соседа очки.  
— Ох, покорнейше прощу прощения! Я сию секунду подни...  
— Стой! — тот попытался перехватить его руку, запнулся о собственное барахло и потерял равновесие, падая сам и роняя за собой Джейка.  
Они оба замерли. Джейк лежал, полупридавленный Дирком, и смотрел прямо в его ярко-оранжевые глаза — настороженные, испуганные, с золотистыми искорками у края радужки. Страйдер не спешил подниматься — он замер, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джейка, и, когда тот уже собирался вежливо прокашляться и напомнить о необходимости обустроить место для сна, вдруг наклонился ближе.  
— Инглиш...  
Его хриплый шёпот огладил горячим дыханием щеку Джейка, заставляя мгновенно покраснеть.  
— Д-да?  
Дирк приоткрыл рот, но не произнёс ни слова. Отвёл на миг взгляд, и — словно прерванный контакт — магия момента исчезла. Джейк поспешно затараторил:  
— Ох, дружище, происходящее зело напоминает романтическую сцену пред поцелуем, однако я не думаю, что двум достойным джентльменам стоит пребывать в таком двусмысленном положении, покуда есть неотложные дела...  
Раньше, чем он успел закончить свою сбивчивую речь, Дирк резко поднялся и бросил:  
— Иди ужинать, я скоро подойду.  
Озадаченно кивнув, Джейк послушно выбрался из палатки и направился к расположившейся под большим тентом полевой кухне. Едва солнце село, небо стремительно потемнело, и в глубокой синеве уже зажигались звёзды. Джейк задрал голову, разыскивая знакомые созвездия — бабушка научила его определять их, когда Джейк посмотрел «Аватара» и влюбился по уши в синекожую инопланетянку. Но здесь даже небо было не таким, как над родным островом — созвездия перевёрнуты, не видать половины старых знакомых, зато ярко мерцали несколько неизвестных узоров.  
Джейк был очень далеко от дома.  
Но у него был друг — и начавшая исполняться мечта.

GT: Святая макрель, это становится захватывающим! Прискорбно, что тебя нет здесь, дабы узреть это вместе со мной, тем паче что я смог отыскать здесь неплохого приятеля!  
ТТ: О?  
ТТ: Я могу узнать подробности? Ты слишком доверчив, Джейк, я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
GT: Разумеется! Но здесь не о чем волноваться, дружище, ибо сей юноша весьма дружелюбен: он довёз меня до лагеря, скрасив моё одиночество в дороге, с вниманием выслушал, даже поделился местом в своей палатке! Что есть сие, как не выражение величайшей дружбы? Я уверен, мы с ним поладим!  
ТТ: Дружбы, да.  
ТТ: И не происходило ничего странного между вами? Может, им движет что-то ещё, раз он пустил малознакомого парня к себе?  
GT: Эй, прекращай!! мы с ним несколько часов мчались по пустыне, и успели неплохо узнать друг друга!  
ТТ: Хорошо, Джейк. Что ты знаешь о нём кроме уже озвученного? Например, что ему нравится? Чем он увлекается? Что за порнуха лежит на его компьютере?  
ТТ: Уверен, он выслушал твои многословные тирады, и с лёгкостью бы ответил на все эти вопросы, если бы захотел.  
GT: Дырявый мой котелок!!  
GT: Ты чертовски прав! Я был столь бестактен, что не догадался поинтересоваться его предпочтениями! Ох, я такой ужасный друг... Благодарствую за замечание, ты, как всегда, не стыдишься указывать мне на мои досадные промахи!  
ТТ: Я не совсем это имел в виду, хотя твой вывод тоже неплох.  
ТТ: Был рад поболтать с тобой, Джейк, но мне надо работать.  
GT: Постой!  
GT: Ты заставил меня озадачиться, и я тут уразумел ещё кое-что!!  
GT: Все эти лета ты ни разу не обмолвился даже о собственном имени! А ведь ты — мой верный друг, поддерживающий в тяжелые времена, и...  
ТТ: Джейк, мне и вправду пора.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] перестал доставать golgothasTerror [GT] --

Джейк нахмурился, но вскоре заулыбался вновь: к поздним ужинающим уверенно шёл его новый знакомый.  
— Дирк, дружище! — Джейк махнул рукой, привлекая внимание.  
Тот изобразил подобие улыбки, чуть замедляя шаг.  
— Ты без меня даже поесть не можешь?  
— Хех, вовсе нет! — идти вместе с ним к выглядевшей всё заманчивей «кухне» было намного проще, чем одному. —Я лишь счёл необходимым поделиться новостями с моим верным другом по переписке. Как славно, что здесь есть связь, я не представляю, как мне было бы тоскливо без возможности обсудить с кем-то всё случившееся!  
— О да, — хмыкнул Дирк самодовольно. — У меня три недели ушло, чтобы собрать и настроить здесь вышку с антенной.  
Он ловко налил себе в тарелку густой суп из огромной кастрюли, затем зачерпнул горсть маленьких жёлтых квадратиков, напоминавших сухарики, и высыпал сверху. Джейк повторил его действия.  
— Понимаю твою заботу весьма хорошо — мой друг по переписке тоже как-то пропал на схожий срок, и сие было просто ужасно! Мне было совершенно не с кем побеседовать, и, хоть я имею честь переписываться с ещё двумя леди, с ними затруднительно вести джентльменские разговоры, если ты разумеешь, о чём я...  
— Здесь сложно остаться одному, — Дирк пожал плечами.  
Они уже заняли место на скамье возле складного стола: по-видимому, на ночь кухня собиралась в более компактный вариант. Рядом сидели ещё двое: азиатка с густо накрашенными ресницами и парень, несмотря на тёплую погоду, напяливший на себя ярко-красный свитер. Азиатка нервно курила, игнорируя запрет, тогда как её сосед, забыв про недоеденный суп, важно вещал:  
— ...и ты не можешь не понимать, что для твоей матери эти исследования многое значат, ведь они проливают свет на вопрос, преследующий нас с далёких пор, столь тёмных и невежественных, что сторонние источники весьма пристрастны в попытках дать на него ответ. Мы, конечно, должны быть выше этого, и не опускаться до уподобления местным жителям, углубившимся в решение своих территориально-религиозных распрей, и не обращающих внимания на поистине важные проблемы, однако не могу не признать, что именно здесь могут быть раскрыты немаловажные вехи истории древнего мира и распространения по нему таких культурных аспектов, как...  
Джейк предпочёл придвинуться к своему соседу по палатке и заняться едой.  
— Дружище, — закончив, он положил ложку в опустевшую тарелку и повернулся к Дирку, — я уразумел досадное упущение с моей стороны — прискорбно малое знание о тебе и твоих пристрастиях и, возможно, чём-то, чем тебе хотелось бы поделиться. И я намерен это исправить!  
— Спокойнее, Инглиш, не всё сразу. Тебе бы спать пойти — ты проделал долгий путь, а завтра вставать рано, если хочешь принести пользу на раскопках.  
— Разумеется, хочу! Но...  
Дирк хмыкнул.  
— Ты слишком возбуждён, чтобы спать?  
— Именно, уважаемый!  
— Тогда, — Дирк оглянулся, затем придвинулся ближе и понизил голос, — хочешь, кое-что покажу?  
Джейк никогда не отказывался от приключений.

Дирк повёл его в сторону от лагеря. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, обернулся, снял тёмные очки и негромко произнёс:  
— Постой здесь немного, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте.  
— Да, конечно!  
Джейк не чувствовал страха, находясь в тысячах миль от родного острова рядом с полузнакомым парнем. Постепенно он стал различать камни под ногами — светлый мергель отражал свет звёзд, неплохо освещая дорогу.  
— Пойдём, — выждав достаточно, Дирк взял Джейка за руку и потянул за собой.  
Тот задрал голову и смотрел на звёздное небо. Млечный путь мерцал миллиардами туманных искорок, переливаясь подобно жемчужинам. Отдельные звёзды складывались в фигуры, и их было намного больше, чем можно было заметить из лагеря. Джейк узнал Сатурн возле головы Скорпиона, разглядел ещё несколько зодиакальных созвездий, прежде чем едва не запнулся и вновь начал смотреть под ноги.  
— Осторожнее, Джейк.  
Тот даже не ответил, пытаясь одновременно идти и глазеть на небо. В джунглях острова приходилось забираться достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть хотя бы часть небосвода, здесь же звёздная панорама разворачивалась во всей красе, лишь немного подрезанная с запада невысокой грядой скал, за которыми раздавался шум волн. К этим скалам и направился Дирк.

Они сидели на берегу где-то около получаса — Джейк потерял счёт времени. Дирк стащил с себя футболку и подложил на камни так, чтобы двое могли усесться. От одного взгляда на его обнажённый торс по телу пробежались мурашки — Джейк решил, что это из-за ночной прохлады, к которой Страйдер уже успел привыкнуть. Белая кожа отчётливо выделялась, обласканная звёздным светом, и Джейк едва сумел отвернуться, чтобы...  
Чтобы замереть и пожелать остаться здесь навсегда.  
Джейк и раньше бывал на берегу ночью, и расстилающая до горизонта водная гладь, измятая волнами, была для него не в новинку. Свечение Млечного пути отражалось мягким сиянием от поверхности моря, но взгляд притягивало вовсе не оно: далеко слева берег загибался вперёд, и там, на горном хребте, виднелись огни огромного города. По правую сторону, сильно дальше, тоже перемигивались светлячки то ли фонарей, то ли окон — но, приглядевшись, Джейк понял, что это, должно быть, целые поселения — просто находящиеся очень далеко. Солёный ветер трепал волосы, и Джейк поднял очки вверх, забирая ими чёлку — всё равно от линз толку мало. Дирк молчал, и тишину нарушали только бой волн о скалы да ветер, сливающиеся в мощный гул.  
— А это что? — Джейк указал на маленький оранжевый огонёк, движущийся по водной глади.  
Дирк прищурился.  
— Думаю, береговой патруль. Тут недалеко граница, и иногда иммигранты или контрабандисты пытаются прорвать её.  
— Ух, это будоражит! — Джейк рассмеялся, поёжившись от холодного порыва ветра. — Удивительно понимать, что вокруг случается множество прелюбопытнейших историй!  
— Ага.  
Ладонь Дирка коснулась пальцев Джейка, и тот немедленно отдёрнул руку раньше, чем осознал случившееся. В свете звёзд выражение лица Дирка было сложно разложить на какие-то эмоции, тем более что он тут же поднялся и отвернулся, ровно произнеся:  
— Нам следует возвращаться, Инглиш. Завтра тебя ждёт работа.  
Джейк неуверенно кивнул и бросил последний взгляд на море. На обратном пути Дирк не проронил ни слова, так же молча помог расположиться в палатке на ночь и даже на пожелание спокойной ночи ничего не ответил.  
Джейк предположил, что его новый друг просто устал.

На рассвете было ещё прохладно, и Джейк встретил место раскопок с большим энтузиазмом, чем вчера. Доктор Мегидо с утра сама проинструктировала «новобранца», рассказав, как следует работать, что делать при обнаружении чего-то в грунте... Вкратце суть её речи была такова: копай от этой каменной кладки, пока не докопаешься до мостовой, а если что-то найдёшь — зови настоящих археологов.  
— Держи лопатку с ведром и будь умничкой, — закончила доктор Мегидо и широко улыбнулась.  
Волонтёров было не так уж и много — человек двадцать, не больше. Хоть это место раскопок и имело значение, доехать сюда стоило немалых усилий, и мало кто решался на такой подвиг. Джейк узнал вчерашних соседей из столовой: азиатка с недовольным выражением лица, топчущая окурок, подошла поближе, наклоняясь над раскопом, и Джейк вдруг понял, что вовсе она не азиатка — её лицо, замазанное толстым слоем макияжа, больше напоминало лицо доктора Мегидо. Поодаль на что-то жаловался, снимая свой свитер, многословный парень: его штаны дотягивали ему едва ли не до подмышек, но Джейк торопливо спрятал улыбку и тоже занялся раскопками — в конце концов, ради этого он сюда и приехал!

Возиться в плотной иссохшей земле было скучно, но Джейк не жаловался. Всем известно: для того, чтобы приключение началось, нужно иногда постараться — те самые заунывные сцены, которые так любят вырезать при монтаже. Чтобы зритель не уснул, наверное, и явно без злого умысла преподнести обманчивую лёгкость достижения мечты.  
Каждые пятнадцать минут предполагалось глотнуть воды, каждый час — пятиминутный перерыв, а едва полуденное солнце начало жарить в полную силу, пришла доктор Мегидо и велела всем прекратить работу и идти под тент или по своим делам.  
— Пока вечерняя прохлада не накроет, делать здесь нечего, только себя гробить, — добавила она широко улыбаясь, как будто чья-нибудь смерть не сильно её беспокоила.  
Возможно, так оно и было.

На пятиминутных паузах Джейк заметил, что его двое знакомых собираются вместе. Точнее, знакомыми они ещё не были, но всегда можно это исправить!  
— Доброго дня! — Джейк широко улыбнулся, подойдя к накрашенной девушке и её собеседнику, как раз в этот момент завершающему очередной абзац своей тирады. — Могу ли я осведомиться о ваших именах, дабы отметить начало отличной дружбы?  
За это его наградили двумя взглядами — уничижительным и снисходительным.  
— Не очень-то вежливо начинать знакомство с вмешивания в чужой монолог, — назидательно поднял палец вверх парень. Его тёмные волосы были слегка взъерошены, что напоминало о безумных учёных из классических ужастиков. — Но, думаю, после определённого количества бесед я мог бы исправить этот недостаток, привив надлежащую почтительность к чужой точке зрения, что...  
— Дамара, — буркнула накрашенная девица. — Дамара Мегидо. А этого зовут Канкри Вантас.  
— О, — обрадовался Джейк, — твоя фамилия такая же, как у доктора Мегидо!  
— Наверное, потому что я её дочь? — Дамара издевательски усмехнулась.  
— Ух ты! Вероятно, это потрясающе — когда твоя мать является одним из учёных-археологов, словно в приключенческой истории классиков экрана, да?  
Канкри кивнул:  
— Я пытаюсь втолковать этой юной особе нечто подобное, однако...  
Дамара произнесла что-то на незнакомом языке — Джейк не понял смысла, но тон был весьма гневным и оскорбительным.  
— Вот это выражения, — раздался позади Джейка знакомый голос. — Парочку даже я не знал.  
— Страйдер, дружище!  
Дирк напряжённо мотнул головой в сторону берега.  
— Может, пройдёмся?  
— О, с превеликой радостью! — Джейк повернулся к Канкри и Дамаре. — Прошу простить меня за то, что прерываю нашу беседу, однако...  
— Вали уже, — отвернулась Дамара и неразборчиво пробормотала ещё пару слов.  
Канкри вновь поднял палец вверх, готовясь, похоже, зачитать ещё одну нотацию, и Джейк поспешил ретироваться.

Днём берег выглядел иначе. Над водой кружило несколько белокрылых чаек, за дымкой на юге виднелись очертания далёкого города. Солнце слепило, отражаясь от волн, скачущими бликами метя в глаза, и Джейк на секунду позавидовал тёмным очкам своего спутника.  
— Инглиш, — первым нарушил молчание Дирк, спускаясь по камням ближе к воде, — как тебе здесь?  
— О, замечательно! Не столь интересно, как я ожидал, хех, но сегодня я обрёл ещё двух друзей...  
— Ага.  
— А что за странный язык, на коем ведёт речи леди Дамара?  
— Японский. Док родила её, пока была на продолжительных раскопках одного из храмов Икаруги, и, закончив, оставила дочь на попечении знакомого, доктора Скрэтча. Говорят, тот был не самым лучшим опекуном. Для Дамары японский язык практически как родной, а английский — уже выученный позже.  
— Ох, весьма печальная история! — Джейк покачал головой, и тут заметил что-то странное. — Хей, Страйдер, а это что?  
Дирк нахмурился и чередой быстрых прыжков приблизился к самой кромке воды. Там, наполовину погруженные в песок, громоздились несколько ящиков и обломков чего-то белого. На волнах качались такие же, и Джейк, с большей осторожностью повторивший маршрут Страйдера, удивлённо воскликнул:  
— Возможно, в сем месте произошло кораблекрушение!  
— Кораблекрушение?  
— Да!  
Дирк поджал губы, наклонившись над одним из ящиков. Ковырнул пальцем высохшую на уголке соль и пробормотал:  
— Они здесь как минимум несколько часов.  
— Что нам следует предпринять? — Джейк горел энтузиазмом, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках намёков на природу происходящего. — Может, вытащить все обломки и попытаться узнать, что за корабль столь скорбно окончил здесь свои дни?  
— Нет, — Дирк резко поднялся и схватил Джейка за руку. — Возвращаемся. Мы должны рассказать об этом доктору Мегидо.  
Это было разочаровывающе. Рассказать всё старшим и бросить такую интересную историю кому-то другому?  
— Да ладно тебе, дружище, разве мы не справимся с этим сами? — рассмеялся Джейк, оставаясь на месте. — По мне, так это прекрасный повод начать приключение!  
Пальцы Дирка сжались сильнее, но ожидаемой вспышки гнева не последовало. Дирк положил руки Джейку на плечи и произнёс серьёзно, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Послушай меня, Инглиш, и доверься мне. Я знаю, что делаю.  
И, как Джейку ни хотелось возразить, он не мог противиться.  
— Конечно, как скажешь! Надеюсь, позже ты поведаешь мне о причинах, побудивших тебя быть столь осмотрительным?  
— Обязательно.

— Ты уверен?  
Доктор Мегидо — вот редкость — ни разу не улыбнулась, пока выслушивала Дирка. Тот последовательно изложил всё: и увиденный ночью огонёк, и количество ящиков и обломков на берегу, и время, когда это произошло, и даже упомянул то, на что Джейк не обратил внимания: метку на всех ящиках.  
— Да. Это была гуманитарная помощь с печатью ООН.  
К Арадии подошел один из старших археологов и начал негромко что-то говорить на ухо. Та нахмурилась.  
— Тогда перезвоните ей, скажите, что она оказалась права, — велев это, доктор Мегидо повернулась обратно к Дирку. — Скоро приедет следователь из города, повторишь ей то же самое. И возьми с собой кого-нибудь — надо сфотографировать вашу находку раньше, чем волны занесут всё песком. Следователь просила ничего не трогать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Я попрошу Дамару.  
На миг на лице Арадии проступило нечто большее, чем хмурая сосредоточенность.

— Страйдер, дружище! — Джейк едва нагнал его, когда тот быстрыми шагами направился к палаткам в северной стороне лагеря. — Я не разумею, что за эмблемы ООН? Те синие рисунки на ящиках?  
— Это означает, что разбитые ящики — гуманитарная помощь, — Дирк отвечал отрывисто, его брови были сведены вместе. — Если ты не обратил внимания на карту, то знай — мы находимся на спорных территориях между двумя странами. Древняя дилемма: кому принадлежит этот кусок земли? Потому Доктор Мегидо держит раскопки в секрете — насколько это возможно, оставаясь в рамках закона.  
— Но причём здесь раскопки? Ты совсем морочишь мне голову всем этим!  
Дирк замер перед палаткой Дамары.  
— Это — римское поселение, одна из колоний. От того, что мы здесь обнаружим, зависит ответ — кому эта земля принадлежала века назад: нашим соседям с севера или нашим соседям с юга. Некто догадался напасть или разграбить корабль с гуманитарной помощью... И если это был кто-то из лидеров правящих партий, то мы окажемся в центре войны.  
Не давая Джейку спросить что-либо ещё, он наклонился и окликнул Дамару. Та выглянула из палатки буквально через секунду — один глаз накрашен, другой только подведён — и тут же выдала гневную тираду на японском. Дирк ответил ей так же, и Дамара скривилась брезгливо и вновь исчезла в недрах палатки.  
— Что сие значит? — растерянно заморгал Джейк.  
— Оставайся здесь. Мы с Дамарой сфотографируем обломки на берегу, а затем вернёмся.  
— О, могу я отправиться с ва...  
— Нет! — Дирк выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и продолжил напряжённо: — Нет, Инглиш, ты останешься здесь. Обещай мне, хорошо?  
— Ты зело увере...  
— Обещай мне, — Дирк схватил его за плечи и пристально вгляделся в черты лица. — Пожалуйста.  
Уже второй раз Дирк делал так, и Джейк сдался: выдавил из себя нервный смешок и неуверенно кивнул. Дирк расслабился и даже хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Спасибо. Ну, — он обернулся к выбравшейся из палатки Дамаре, — ikimasho.  
И торопливо направился в сторону берега.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Джейку стало скучно. Солнце жарило невыносимо, несмотря на попытку укрыться в тени парочки финиковых пальм у края тента. Воздух над землёй раскалялся, искажая всё и создавая иллюзию движения в полном штиле. Джейк достал телефон, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени — Божечки, да ещё только два часа дня! Запустив чат-клиент, Джейк выделил нужный никнейм и написал:

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] начал доставать timaeusTestified [TT] --  
GT: Хэй, дружище, ты даже вообразить не можешь, что за светопреставление здесь происходит!  
GT: Понимаю, возможно, ты занят неким СУПЕРважным делом, но!!

Джейк на миг замер, задумавшись, как бы описать всё случившееся. Пока это выглядело так, будто интересные события происходили где-то в другом месте, словно... Словно Джейк был не главным героем, а одним из статистов. Весьма обидно, но, быть может, это?..  
Резкий толчок в бок прервал размышления Джейка, и по пыльной земле тут же разлетелись бумаги, над которыми наклонилась девушка в коротком синем платье. Джейк поспешно бросился ей помогать:  
— Ох, покорнейше прошу простить меня...  
— Не извиняйтесь, я сама виновата — надо было внимательнее смотреть, куда я иду.  
Кое-как собрав листы, Джейк помог девушке уложить их в более-менее ровную стопку.  
— Меня зовут Джейк Инглиш, — радостно улыбнулся он. — Надеюсь, всё в порядке, леди?  
— Рада познакомиться, — та ловко подхватила свои распечатки и очаровательно улыбнулась. — Арания Серкет.  
У неё были невероятные тёмно-синие глаза, и Джейку на миг показалось, что всё вокруг окрасилось в этот чистый цвет. Дыхание перехватило, сердце пропустило пару ударов, а затем забилось быстрее.  
Арания продолжала улыбаться.


	3. Доверчивость

Было ещё достаточно времени до продолжения работы в раскопе, Дирк с Дамарой не появлялись, и Джейк находил вполне естественным сидеть вместе с Аранией и пить прохладную воду с сиропом — благо, на «кухне» этого было в достатке.  
— Замечательно, — промурлыкала Арания после очередного рассказа Джейка. — Как интересно, что твоя бабушка — та самая Джейд Харли.  
— Отчего же?  
Джейк готов был задавать вопросы просто для того, чтобы ещё раз услышать мягкие интонации в голосе Арании.  
— Харли известна своими ядерными технологиями, а также тем, что яростно протестует против их военного использования даже тогда, когда это может быть действительно необходимо. Говорят, поэтому она держит свои разработки в таком секрете, что удалилась на тихоокеанский остров для продолжения исследований, и...  
Поучительный тон Арании чем-то напоминал лекции Канкри, но звучал более участливо, более того — она, кажется, и правда была заинтересована в Джейке, она улыбалась, и Джейк таял, почти не думая о том, что именно она говорит. Что-то про лабораторию бабушки, про напряжённые отношения в мире, про атомное оружие, его тестирование в войнах малых стран — всё это выглядело сложным, и гораздо приятнее было смотреть в бесконечно синие глаза. Арания носила изящные очки в белой оправе, и от этого её глаза казались ещё больше и глубже, затягивая и оплетая крепче любой паучьей сети.  
— ...даже если они перейдут в стадию вооружённого конфликта, это будет наилучшим исходом, — Арания широко улыбнулась. — Не так ли?  
— Что? — очнулся Джейк. — Ох, простите покорнейше, я с трудом разумею смысл ваших слов, леди Арания.  
— О-о-о, — та рассмеялась, — ты не очень сообразителен, да?  
Джейк покраснел, но Арания продолжала улыбаться по-доброму, и, быть может, её слова не несли в себе зла? Но неприятное чувство в груди не исчезло.  
— Не стоит насмехаться, — отрывисто пробормотал Джейк, — Даже если я и тугодум в определённом смысле, но...  
— О, милый, это лишь делает тебя... очаровательнее.  
— Очаровательнее?  
Её слова запутывали, а через мгновение и того больше — Арания перегнулась через стол и коснулась своими губами губ Джейка. Тот застыл, не шевелясь и боясь сделать хоть что-то, пока Арания мягко целовала его, и выдохнул лишь когда она отстранилась.  
— П-прошу прощения...  
Это было так похоже на тысячи романтических моментов из фильмов, и, кажется, так и должно было быть, но Джейк не понимал, почему чувствовал себя неловко. Синие глаза Арании были так близко, а сердце билось громко-громко...  
— Эй! — от резкого окрика Дирка Джейк едва сам не вскрикнул. — Там следователь приехала, говорит, тебя тоже надо опросить.  
— Дружище! — оглянувшись, Джейк неуклюже рассмеялся. — У меня сердце едва в пятки не ушло, сие было зело неожиданно!  
— Ага. А теперь поднимай свой зад, попрощайся с социологом Серкет и дуй со мной — офицер Пайроп ждёт.  
Дирк каменным истуканом стоял рядом, пока Джейк неловко прощался с Аранией, извиняясь за поспешно прерванный разговор.

— Знаешь, дружище, ты уже в который раз прерываешь мои беседы с друзьями, а на сей раз... Думается мне, сия леди ко мне неравнодушна!  
Дирк на ходу состроил недовольное выражение лица — только на миг.  
— Будь с ней поосторожнее. Арания Серкет и Канкри Вантас — долбанутые на всю голову, приехали сюда и вынюхивают что-то. Вантас хоть на раскопках помогает и имитирует общение с Дамарой, а Серкет...  
Джейк надулся, намереваясь возмутиться — как можно? Арания же замечательная, внимательная и вежливая, и даже то, что Джейк и вправду не такой умный, как все учёные здесь, её не расстроило, она даже улыбалась, когда говорила об этом! Большего и желать невозможно! Но едва он собрался заявить об этом Страйдеру, как тот остановился — и протянул ладонь вперёд, указывая на худощавую женщину в форме и со значком.  
— Офицер Пайроп, — его ладонь метнулась в сторону Джейка, — Джейк Инглиш, волонтёр. Он первым заметил следы кораблекрушения.  
Офицер резко наклонилась вперёд, едва не вжимаясь своими странными красными очками в щёку Джейка, и шумно вдохнула.  
— М-м, отлично, — она отстранилась и широко улыбнулась. — И что же ты видел, парниша?  
Она смотрела на Джейка свысока, говорила странно, и была похожа на тех крутых копов из фильмов, которые обычно переворачивают всё вверх дном и взрывают что-нибудь в конце, не оглядываясь. Джейк, путаясь в собственном многословии, рассказывал ей про обломки на берегу, а офицер кивала, хмыкала и размахивала по сторонам красно-белой тростью, чудом никого не задевая.  
— Чудесно, — хрюкнула Пайроп, когда Джейк закончил, — глянь-ка на фотографии, — она ткнула ему под нос несколько распечатанных снимков, — и скажи, так ли всё было?  
Скалистый берег, узкая полоса песка и ящики на ней — углы целых и несколько обломков.  
— Разумею, истинно так и было, леди!  
— «Крокеркорп» уже готовит следующую партию к отправке, — офицер Пайроп облизнула губы, продолжая широко ухмыляться. — И они хотят быть уверены, что их продукты дойдут до тех, кому предназначены.  
Джейк замер, чувствуя солоноватый вкус на губах. Неужели наконец-то началось что-то интересное, в чём можно будет поучаствовать? Его собственная сюжетная линия?! Но офицер развернулась к Дирку, точнее, её нос был направлен чуть левее головы Дирка.  
— Тебе что-то не нравится, парниша?  
— Вы не отсюда, — тот хмурился. Хотя, Джейку начинало казаться, что Страйдер хмурится всегда. — Из Лос-Анджелеса, скорее всего.  
Пайроп оскалилась.  
— Я здесь по семейным делам, и, уточню, не своим собственным, хе-хе.  
Скулы Дирка побелели. Офицер же продолжила, как ни в чём ни бывало:  
— У нас есть двинутый на защите морей эколог, который заказал софт для моделирования течений на основе спутниковых и океанологических наблюдений. Перешли ему фотографии с указанием координат и времени обнаружения, и отметь, что...  
Нет, это была не завязка.  
Джейк с странным давящим чувством в груди осознал, что перед ним — один из кульминационных моментов чьей-то чужой истории. Чужого приключения, никак не относящегося к некоему Джейку Инглишу, одному из бесполезных свидетелей — тех самых моряков, что умирают во вступлении фильмов-катастроф, или аборигенов, что сообщают зоологам о гигантской горилле в джунглях.  
Это было... чертовски обидно.

Когда доктор Мегидо позвала всех продолжать раскопки, Джейк чувствовал себя уставшим. Он бездумно работал, убирая кистью песок со недавно обнаруженной фрески и едва не повредив несколько уже рассыпающихся кусочков рисунка. За это Джейк схлопотал пару замечаний от Арадии, после чего наконец-то попытался сосредоточиться на деле. Это помогло — но только до вечера, когда доктор Мегидо велела прекращать: мол, в темноте можно не заметить чего-нибудь важного, да и лечь спать надо пораньше — чтобы побыстрее встать и начать до жары. Выдохшийся Джейк отложил инструменты и достал телефон, тут же раскрыв мигающее окно чата.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] начал доставать golgothasTerror [GT] --  
ТТ: Прости, дела действительно были довольно важными.  
ТТ: Так что у тебя произошло?

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Джейк напечатал ответ.

GT: Ох, дружище, ты не представляешь, сколько всего произошло! Покуда я не до конца разобрался в сем хитросплетении, однако, полагаю, я не столь важен для происходящего.  
GT: НО!!  
GT: Кажется, я отдал своё сердце прекрасной синеглазой леди!!  
GT: Быть может, это история моей любви, у нас всё свершилось аки в романтических историях с экрана, и сие просто ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО!!  
ТТ: О.  
ТТ: Весьма неожиданно. Ты раньше не говорил о ней, кто это?  
GT: Я имел счастье столкнуться с ней сегодня и разделить продолжительную беседу! Она нисколь не разочарована во мне из-за того, что я досадно неразумен в сравнении с остальными по-настоящему учёными ребятами!!  
GT: У неё изумительный голос, её речам я могу внимать бесконечно!! Она молвила что-то о сложных международных штуках, а ещё она знает мою бабушку!  
ТТ: Подожди, что?  
ТТ: Причём здесь Харли?  
ТТ: Я хочу услышать объяснение прямо сейчас, Джейк.  
GT: Ох, дружище, прошу прощения, но я не особо уразумел её речи об этом. Она молвила нечто о конфликте каких-то маленьких стран, и далее начала говорить о тех же научных атомных творениях, коими занимается моя бабушка...  
GT: Хех, я и вправду не слишком сообразителен...  
ТТ: Всё в порядке.  
ТТ: Точнее, нет, на самом деле вовсе не в порядке. Насколько я знаю, твоя бабушка скрывала своё местонахождение годами. То, что ты здесь — огромный риск для неё. Многие оружейные компании мира мечтают заполучить её разработки.  
ТТ: Как я понимаю, именно ради твоей безопасности Харли сменила тебе фамилию.  
GT: Батюшки-святы, я даже и не подозревал о таком накале страстей...  
GT: Но не стоит беспокоиться!! та леди, что запала в моё сердце, не столь коварна, дабы употребить мои стремления мне же во зло!!  
GT: я УВЕРЕН в этом!!  
ТТ: Джейк, ты первым рассказал Серкет о своей бабушке, или она сама её упомянула?  
GT: Ох, ныне уже сложно припомнить...  
GT: !!!!!  
GT: ПОГОДИТЕ-КА  
GT: Я не говорил тебе, как её зовут!!!!!!  
ТТ: Говорил.  
GT: Нет, абсолютнейшее нет!!  
ТT: Точно?  
GT: ДА!!!!  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] перестал доставать golgothasTerror [GT] --  
GT: Эй!!  
GT: Не смей уходить от ответа сим бессовестным способом!!!!

Джейк кипел от возмущения. Как можно было так поступить с ним? И, что важнее — откуда его интернет-друг по переписке вдруг знает фамилию прекрасной синеглазой леди? Это походило на сложный сюжетный поворот, но Джейк чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы копаться во всём этом. Запихнув телефон в карман шорт, он поплёлся к палатке, надеясь упасть и уснуть.

Но его планам не суждено было сбыться. Не дойдя до края лагеря, Джейк услышал гневную речь Дирка.  
— ...и передайте этому ублюдку, что я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего!  
Джейк замер, прислушиваясь. Дирк стоял возле своей палатки и, скрестив руки и задрав подбородок, упрямо смотрел на офицера Пайроп. Та смотрела куда-то влево и криво ухмылялась.  
— Он в курсе, парниша, но это не мешает ему о тебе беспокоиться.  
— Если бы он беспокоился обо мне, то отъебался бы! — прошипел Дирк.  
Пайроп схватила его за грудки, едва не подняв над землёй.  
— Дейв с ума сходит от беспокойства, мелкий ты засранец, — она продолжала скалиться, — но до сих пор не бросил всё и не приехал сюда. И не велел мне забрать тебя силой, хотя — хе-хе! — поверь, законнее было бы написать заявление, чтобы тебя приволокли за шкирку местные стражи порядка, потому что ты — несовершеннолетний, парниша!  
— Отпусти меня.  
Голос Дирка звучал настолько холодно и отстранённо, что Джейку показалось — ещё мгновение, и Дирк ударит полицейскую. Но он лишь продолжал гневно смотреть на неё, и офицер поставила его на землю и сделала маленький шаг назад.  
— Ты здесь потому, что этот мудак дал тебе денег, — таким же ледяным тоном заявил Дирк.  
— Я здесь потому, что Дейв меня попросил, — ухмылка Пайроп стала шире. — И потому что здесь происходит что-то дурно пахнущее.  
Опираясь на свою трость, офицер развернулась и неторопливо удалилась, негромко напевая что-то себе под нос.  
Джейк осторожно приблизился к Страйдеру.  
— Дружище, — напряжённо улыбнулся он, — прошу простить, я не намеревался стать свидетелем сей сцены, а лишь...  
— Расслабься, Инглиш, — холода в тоне Дирка поубавилось, хотя напряжённость не исчезла. — Эта дура только грозить может. Если она будет дальше ко мне приставать, я натравлю на неё и этого придурка копов за домогательства.  
Джейку осталось лишь растерянно хлопать глазами. Дирк взглянул на него и смягчился:  
— Пойдём, — он осторожно взял Джейка за руку, — прогуляемся. Заодно объясню, что к чему.

Едва Дирк предложил пройтись, как усталость куда-то испарилась, сменившись беспокойством за друга и смутным интересом. Уже темнело, и появлялись первые звёзды, хотя на горизонте оставалась ярко-розовая полоса, сверху украшенная оранжево-золотой каймой. В этот раз Дирк выбрал другое место, чтобы спуститься к берегу, где было поменьше камней. Он снял кроссовки и коснулся босыми ногами песка, чуть потоптался на месте, а затем улыбнулся Джейку:  
— Ну что, Инглиш, присоединишься?  
Тот радостно кивнул, избавляясь от обуви. Аккуратно поставив свои кроссовки на камень рядом, Джейк довольно фыркнул, сразу же сделав широкий шаг вперёд и погрузив ногу по щиколотку в мокрый песок — море было очень близко.  
Огни на далёких краях берега зажигались постепенно, заключая в рамку малиновый край неба. Джейк замер, вдыхая воздух полной грудью, а затем быстро наклонился, ловя ладонью пенную кромку уходящей волны, и швырнул её в Дирка. Тот на миг растерялся, но тут же зачерпнул немного воды, взмахом руки забрызгав Джейку рубашку.  
Они дурачились, обливая друг друга и отфыркиваясь от солёных брызг, пока не стемнело окончательно. Дирк сел на песке, ещё хранящем тепло, и медленно выдохнул. На его губах блуждала расслабленная улыбка, хотя глаза щурились напряжённо, словно высматривая врага. Джейк устроился рядом с ним и вытянул ноги.  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь знать, о чём говорила Пайроп?  
Джейк не сразу сообразил, о чём речь — так неожиданно серьёзно прозвучали эти слова. Но всё-таки торопливо закивал:  
— Да, ежели позволишь!  
Дирк вздохнул и уставился на едва светлый горизонт.  
— Мои родители пропали без вести, — начал он сухо, — но я был мелкий, не запомнил их совсем. У меня остался старший брат, Дейв. Он пытался заботиться обо мне, у него это даже неплохо получалось, хотя мы перебивались кое-как, но он бросил колледж ради того, чтобы у меня была нормальная школа.  
Джейк поёрзал немного, чувствуя себя неуютно — Страйдер рассказывал довольно личные вещи.  
— Он работал, я учился — всё было неплохо, на еду денег хватало, и Дейв... — Дирк на миг сбился, но тут же продолжил тихо и ровно. — Дейв мечтал заниматься искусством, рисовал комиксы в интернете, собирал фанбазу, писал сценарии — и вдруг получил признание, деньги и славу, хотя лучше бы...  
Джейк сложил в голове два и два, точнее, имя и фамилию.  
— Обожди, — в горле внезапно пересохло, — твой старший брат — Дэвид Страйдер? Я...  
— Блядь, Инглиш, не надо.  
— ...обожаю его фильмы! — Джейк осёкся и удивлённо заморгал. — Но что не так? Сие же потрясающе — исполнить свою заветную мечту!  
— О да! — едко согласился Дирк, глядя в сторону. — И теперь этот говнюк в центре внимания прессы всего мира, что ну охренеть как круто для того, кто просто пытается жить и не светиться в газетах каждое утро! Я, блядь, мечтал, чтоб таблоиды всего штата пестрили новостью о моей голубизне, вот ведь счастье!  
— Не всё столь прискорбно, я думаю... — начал было Джейк.  
— Ты думаешь? О, ну это меняет дело! Скажи-ка, — Дирк впился гневным взглядом в глаза едва не вздрогнувшего Джейка, — вот ты и здесь, исполнил свою мечту. Ты счастлив, Инглиш? Получил то, чего хотел? Или мечта оказалась красивой надуманной пустышкой, порождением запутанного массмедиа воображения? А...  
— Захлопните свой рот, мистер Страйдер! — вспылил Джейк, и тот и вправду заткнулся от удивления. — Не смей разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне, даже если ты в подавленном состоянии! Уж поверь, я никоим образом не причастен к твоей проблеме, и не считаю нужным внимать сим излияниям! Да, я здесь, и сие место не есмь доподлинно то, чего я бы желал, но мне здесь нравится! И с тобой тоже было неплохо, покуда ты не принялся столь яростно толковать обо всех этих злых вещах!  
Джейк поднялся, подхватил кроссовки и поспешно зашагал к лагерю, бросив на прощание:  
— Я лучше потрачу свои часы на беседы с леди Аранией, чем на твои терзания!

Поостыв, Джейк почувствовал раскаяние. Страйдер повёл себя просто ужасно, но можно ли винить его? Можно, конечно, но ведь тема семьи и впрямь для него очень болезненна. Наверное, следовало дать ему выговориться, а уже потом... Тряхнув головой, Джейк решил, что если Дирк решит извиниться, то надо будет принять его извинения без лишних слов. А пока пусть тот побудет наедине со своими злыми мыслями и придёт в себя — тогда можно будет и поговорить.  
Оказавшись в лагере, Джейк раздумал возвращаться в их с Дирком палатку, и вместо этого направился к «кухне». Там тоже было всё не так мирно: Арания и Канкри о чём-то спорили; и Джейк подошёл поближе.  
— ...лишь исхожу из того, что в твои намерения, очевидно, не входит установление истины для последующего мирного урегулирования конфликта, а лишь, осмелюсь экспрессивно выразиться, безумные планы по взращиванию взаимной агрессии между обеими сторонами.  
— Не будь глупцом, — Арания говорила медленно и спокойно, но её губы кривились в недовольной гримасе. — Разумное поощрение конфликта позволит провести те же испытания, но с намного меньшими последствиями. Важно принять правильное решение, и кто, как не я, может в этом помочь?  
Канкри закатил глаза.  
— Я бы попросил... — начал было он, но тут заметил Джейка и замолчал.  
— Джейк, — сладко улыбнулась Арания, — я рада тебя видеть.  
— О, я тоже безмерно рад нашей встрече! — выпалил тот. — Позволите присоединиться?  
— Конечно! К сожалению, Канкри уже уходит, — с нажимом произнесла Арания в сторону Вантаса.  
Тот фыркнул и, что странно, послушался, поднявшись из-за стола и гордо удалившись в сторону палаток. Джейк с радостью уселся на освободившееся место рядом с Аранией. Рядом не было никого, только цикады стрекотали в кустах неподалёку. Всё словно происходило по тем сценариям из романтических фильмов, только...  
— О чём думаешь? — Арания смотрела на Джейка поверх очков с тем же интересом, что и на их первом почти-свидании.  
— Эм, — тот на миг растерялся и неожиданно для себя выпалил: — О Страйдере.  
Арания медленно опустила и вновь подняла длинные ресницы. Её глубокие синие глаза притягивали, но почему-то теперь ассоциировались с морем, с берегом, с сидящим рядом Дирком.  
— Как интересно, — нашлась Арания. — И что же ты о нём думаешь?  
— О, ничего, что стоило бы внимания леди! — напряжённо рассмеялся Джейк. — Он весьма грубо повёл себя в нашей последней беседе, хех...  
Арания обнажила в улыбке идеально ровные зубы.  
— Джейк, — в её голосе на миг промелькнуло раздражение, — я ведь тебе нравлюсь?  
Тот мгновенно вспыхнул, издав пару нервных смешков. Быть может, леди злится от того, что её кавалер с недостойной частотой упоминает имя третьего лица во время свидания?  
— В-весьма, зело нравитесь...  
— Тогда дай-ка на секунду свой телефон.  
Джейк ошалело заморгал, но, не отрывая взгляда от лица Арании, протянул ей требуемое. Бесконечная синева за длинными ресницами, заключённая в белую оправу линз, улыбка — каждая черта казалось особенной, непознаваемой, безгранично загадочной и непостижимой.  
Арания бегло пробежалась по списку контактов и послала пару текстовых сообщений.  
— Я намеревалась подождать, пока ты догадаешься попросить у меня номер телефона, — поучительно сообщила она. Сердце Джейка пропустило пару ударов. — Но ты не очень-то сообразительный, поэтому я просто воспользовалась твоими данными, чтобы достать то, что мне нужно.  
...погодите, что?  
Онемев, Джейк смотрел, как Арания аккуратно кладёт его телефон на стол и улыбается — снисходительно и по-прежнему дружелюбно.  
— Видишь ли, милый, мне очень пригодятся любые контактные данные Джейд Харли, — пояснила она. — Я присоединилась к Канкри в последний момент, узнав о твоём участии в экспедиции. Харли воспользовалась старыми знакомствами, чтобы ты попал сюда, но это было её главной ошибкой.  
— Погодите, леди, что вы молвите о...  
Арания встала из-за стола и потрепала Джейка за щеку.  
— Не огорчайся, дорогой, сделанного не воротишь, — и отвернулась, доставая собственный телефон. — Меня заберут отсюда в течение суток, потому что я не желаю задерживаться в этом месте ни на одну лишнюю секунду.


	4. Эгоцентризм

Это было предательство. Самое худшее и болезненное, что могло произойти, потому что даже от подобных поступков злодеев в фильмах Джейк возмущался до глубины души.  
Сейчас же было мерзко и тошно, глаза щипало от слёз — а плакать никак не получалось, потому что некого было винить, кроме себя, и это было больнее всего.  
Арания предала его, воспользовавшись. И даже вежливо рассказала о том, как и зачем — и это было самым обидным, ведь враг даже не считал Джейка своим противником! Истинным противником для злодейки была бабушка Харли, и...  
Ёбушки-воробушки, надо сказать бабушке!  
Джейк дрожащими пальцами написал ей сообщение, не решаясь позвонить и рассказать о собственном промахе лично. Божечки, если она узнает, насколько глупым был её внук!  
— Инглиш?  
Дирк смотрел на Джейка с недоумением, и только сейчас тот осознал, что машинально вернулся к их палатке, и замер на пороге, сжимая в руках телефон.  
— Джейк, — тон Дирка стал мягче, — что случилось?  
И Джейк не выдержал, обнял Дирка крепко-крепко, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, и начал хныкать, глотая слёзы и выдавливая из себя слово за словом, сбивчиво рассказывая о том, что натворил. Дирк был приятно тёплым, от него пахло табаком и морем, а ещё он слушал молча, даже не задавая вопросов, лишь осторожно придерживая за плечи и неловко поглаживая по голове.  
Когда Джейк закончил говорить, футболка Дирка вся промокла от слёз. Когда он поднял взгляд, то содрогнулся: янтарно-золотистые глаза пылали от гнева.  
— Ты идиот, — Дирк неодобрительно поджал губы. — Но ты правильно сделал, что предупредил Харли. Теперь я закончу всё остальное.  
— П-погоди...  
— Есть один хакер, он писал софт для Дока и помогал тебя сюда устроить.  
— Откуда ты...  
— Думаю, он может взломать телефон Серкет, хотя если она уже отправила сообщение...  
— Придержи коней! — перебил его Джейк. — Смилуйся, я вовсе не разумею, что происходит, и... Коим образом вышло так, что, думается мне, вы все здесь знакомы?!  
Дирк вздохнул.  
— Док исследовала пирамиду с храмом, расположенные на одном тихоокеанском острове, где познакомилась с запершейся в лаборатории твоей бабушкой. Я ещё в школе заинтересовался научной деятельностью Харли, а потому вызнал всё, что мог. Даже больше, чем собирался, — он поправил тёмные очки. — Джейк, если всё так, как ты описал, мне срочно надо идти. Пожалуйста, подожди здесь, отдохни, выспись, в конце концов. Ты понял?  
— Д-да, но...  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Дирк, замерев на мгновение, коротко вздохнул и быстро коснулся губами щеки Джейка. Тот застыл, растерянно хлопая глазами, а Дирк спешно отвернулся и торопливо зашагал в сторону центра лагеря — туда, где располагалась палатка Арадии и лаборатория.  
Джейк ещё некоторое время стоял, не шевелясь, затем осторожно дотронулся пальцами до места поцелуя. Голова гудела, и, казалось, вот-вот треснет от бурлящих внутри эмоций; но Джейк абсолютно не представлял, что с этим делать. С Аранией всё было ясно, хоть и оказалось так, что... Уголки глаз снова начало пощипывать, и Джейк наконец забрался в палатку, отпихнув брошенные Дирком вещи. Палатка Дирка, спальник Дирка, его барахло везде — какие-то мелкие детали, телефон новейшей модели, несколько отвёрток, вскрытая пачка сигарет, пружины, паяльник, обрезки проводов...  
Дирк Страйдер поцеловал его. Поцеловал. Поцеловал-поцеловал-поцеловал, божечки!  
Мысли заело, как испорченную плёнку, дёргающуюся на одном и том же кадре — прохладное прикосновение чужих губ. Джейк помотал головой, зажмурившись, и сдавленно пробормотал несколько весьма крепких выражений.  
Он понятия не имел, что ему делать. В фильмах не было ничего подобного. Думать не получалось, и Джейк сделал то единственное, что ему пришло в голову.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] начал доставать timaeusTestified [TT] --  
GT: Дружище, я, право, не знаю, с чего начать, но!!

Джейк замер — телефон Дирка коротко завибрировал, но тут же перестал. Выдохнув, Джейк продолжил печатать.

GT: Понимаю, у тебя зело важные дела, однако я в весьма сложном положении, и мне просто НЕОБХОДИМА твоя помощь!!

Телефон Дирка вновь издал короткий сигнал. Джейк недовольно вздохнул: ну кто может писать Страйдеру одновременно с ним?  
Разве что... Так, нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Подобно съехавшей с пазов катушке, лента мыслей рванулась вскачь с безумной скоростью, непривычной для Джейка. Это же Страйдер, он никак не может быть связан с «ТТ», другом по переписке! Или может? Или все эти оговорки значат что-то — хех, нет, не значат они ничего! — или Джейк всё это время был слишком глуп, чтобы заметить...  
Чтобы присмотреться, притормозить и задуматься; понять, что чёртов сюжет и вправду завернулся вокруг него самого — и Дирк (или «ТТ») имеет к этому непосредственное отношение.  
«Он знал о бабушке».  
«Он знал обо мне».  
Ах ты ж... Тысяча чертей!


	5. Ты — это ты, со всеми недостатками

— Дирк, пушкой твою черепушку, Страйдер!  
Доктор Мегидо стояла у стола, наклонившись над картой, на которой пальцем что-то указывал Канкри Вантас. Рядом с Канкри, по другую сторону стола от Арадии, скрестила руки на груди Дамара, сжимавшая в зубах бычок от сигареты. В углу сидела Арания: её очки были сняты, а в наманикюренных пальцах — крепко сжата пудреница. Над складным столиком рядом наклонился Дирк, спешно что-то печатавший на подключённом к нескольким машинам ноутбуке. Здесь явно происходило нечто важное, напряжённая сцена этой приключенческой истории, где решалась судьба бабушки, нескольких стран, чёрт знает ещё чего, но Джейку было наплевать. Эти действующие лица не учитывались — даже если были реальны.  
И все они смотрели на Джейка, ворвавшегося в палатку. Джейк же смотрел на одного-единственного человека, с которым хотел выяснить отношения немедленно — на Дирка Страйдера.  
— Инглиш, — тот даже не оторвал взгляда от экрана. — Сейчас не время. Поговорим об этом завтра, что бы там ни было.  
— Сие не!..  
— Джейк, — строго окликнула его доктор Мегидо, — подойди-ка сюда!  
Её рука покоилась на ручке хлыста, и, хотя вряд ли Арадия воспользовалась бы оружием здесь, Джейку стало не по себе — и он послушался.  
— Что ты думаешь об этом? — Арадия положила поверх карты распечатанную на большом листе фотографию.  
Приглядевшись, Джейк признал в ней снимок фрески, которую помогал раскапывать во второй половине дня.  
— Весьма красиво, — он пожал плечами. — Покуда я не могу узреть сие изображение целиком, тяжко уразуметь, что сие должно быть...  
Доктор Мегидо широко улыбнулась.  
— Это карта, — заявила она. — Сделана по указу наместника, как и в нескольких соседних колониях Рима.  
— Но отметки на ней не до конца соответствуют расположению уже найденного, — вмешался Канкри. — Перед тем, как отправиться сюда, я счёл необходимым изучить ваши исследования, и не то, чтобы я полагал себя умнее, однако не могу не заметить...  
На третьем предложении у Джейка голова пошла кругом. Он отступил к продолжавшему работать с ноутбуком Дирку. Тот тут же напрягся и пробормотал:  
— Инглиш, давай позже.  
От того, как устало звучал его голос, Джейку стало весьма неуютно. Он прочистил горло и тихо попросил:  
— Позволь мне лишь понаблюдать, дружище? Покуда ты не будешь готов разрешить некоторые вопросы, разумеется.  
Дирк вздохнул и посмотрел на Джейка поверх очков долгим взглядом. Затем отвернулся и выдавил короткое:  
— Как хочешь.  
Внутри всё сдавило от обиды, но Джейк лишь улыбнулся:  
— Благодарствую, — и осторожно положил ладонь на спинку стула, на котором сидел Страйдер.  
Оглянувшись на доктора Мегидо и Канкри, Джейк тихонько вздохнул — те всё ещё спорили о чём-то, вертя карты то так, то эдак. Дамара время от времени коротко хмыкала и тыкала в ту или иную точку координат, добавляя пару слов — но спор тут же переходил на новый виток, завертевшись вокруг следующего объекта. Джейк мало что понимал в картах, поэтому все умные слова — интеграция, архитектурное подражание, ассимиляция, культурный переход — не проясняли происходящего ни на йоту.  
Джейк перевёл взгляд на Аранию, продолжавшую возиться со своим макияжем. Она старательно маскировала некрасивый синий след на скуле, и Джейк опешил от внезапной догадки:  
— Сие досадное пятно... Неужель синяк?  
— Серкет не верила, что кто-то посмеет ударить девушку. — Дирк пожал плечами, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — А я могу, если надо.  
Арания презрительно сжала губы, продолжая покрывать тёмное пятно под глазом слоем пудры.  
— Да они здесь второй Армагеддон устроят!  
Восклицание доктора Мегидо заставило Джейка вновь оглянуться на стол с картами и обсуждающих происходящее людей.  
— Эта работа — самая важная в моей жизни, — Арадия выровняла тон, говоря не громче обычного. — Я не позволю какой-то войне разрушить всё, что мы обнаружили! А сколько ещё мы можем здесь найти?..  
Канкри закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Снисходительное отношение к чужому конфликту дискредитирует вас как способного к уважению чужих аргументов собеседника, однако я постараюсь объяснить суть проблемы: для обоих наших соседей очень важно верить и знать, что данная земля, пусть и невзрачная с экономической точки зрения, исторически принадлежала к их владениям и, возможно, является их по праву. Более того, политически эта буферная зона объявлена нейтральной территорией и является ключевой в договоре о прекращении огня, заключённом шесть лет назад, однако если выяснится что-то новое, то...  
— И из-за этого я не могу обнародовать результаты?  
— Наоборот, — Канкри самодовольно улыбнулся: — обязаны! Правда, это вызовет некоторые проблемы с дальнейшим проведением раскопок, но истина будет установлена, и это главное! Отношения между нашими соседями всегда были напряжёнными, но зато, не могу отрицать, очень крепкими — пусть и не идеальными.  
Закончившая краситься Арания выглядела не менее довольной — словно насытившийся хищник, которому ничто не угрожает. Джейк терялся в происходящем, но, о чём бы ни толковали те двое, доктор Мегидо нравилась ему больше.  
— Отношения никогда не будут идеальными, просто с кем-то ты хочешь продолжать быть рядом, а кого-то лучше отправить как можно дальше. Закопать, так сказать, поглубже, — нехорошо ухмыльнулась Арадия, сжимая пальцы на рукояти кнута.  
— Как вы сделали со своей дочерью? — елейным тоном уточнила Арания.  
Дамара резко что-то выпалила на японском. Дирк довольно хмыкнул, заметил недоуменный взгляд Джейка и притянул его к себе, шепнув на ухо:  
— Она предложила ей помочь с макияжем путём добавления симметричного фингала.  
Джейк нервно хихикнул — от близости Дирка и от его горячего дыхания всё внутри замерло и перевернулось. Канкри поднял указательный палец вверх:  
— Не то чтобы я одобрял вмешательство в чужую семейную ссору, однако не менее неэтичным я нахожу вопиющее неуважение к старшим, выраженное в пренебрежительном...  
— Если кто-то мне не нравится, это моё личное дело, — Дамара покосилась на мать, затем — на Аранию. — А не твоё, сучка ты крашеная. Ты меня бесишь ещё больше.  
Та сладко улыбнулась:  
— Держать меня здесь силой всё равно незаконно. Вы же не хотите международного скандала? Поверьте, у меня такие связи, что вам и не снилось.  
— Ага, — Дирк подкинул на ладони её телефон. — Я посмотрел. Неплохо, скопировал себе всё, что понравилось, зачистил оригинал.  
— Ты вернёшь всё обратно и будешь ползать у меня в ногах, выпрашивая прощения, — пообещала Арания с всё той же улыбочкой. — Я могу уничтожить всё, над чем вы работали, уничтожить жизни каждого из вас — или же помочь. Разобраться со всем, что вам мешает — если вы, наконец-то, взгляните на ситуацию трезво и сделаете всё так, как я скажу!  
В повисшей тишине прозвучал робкий вопрос Джейка:  
— То есть, вы не социолог?  
Арания рассмеялась.  
— Твоё неведение из очаровательного начинает быть раздражающим, милый!  
Джейк покраснел, а Арания продолжила:  
— Я всего лишь скромная юная леди, представляющая интересы одной могущественной державы, и, поверьте, я делаю благое дело.  
— Неужели? — буркнул Дирк.  
— Разумеется! — Арания улыбнулась ещё шире. — Разве не замечательно, когда вместо мировой войны, разоряющей всю планету, мы сужаем испытания нового оружия до небольших локальных конфликтов, где, увидев всю мощь, можем спокойно разойтись по лабораториям и продолжить работать над всё более сильными и опасными способами уничтожения друг друга, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь будут применены, но поспособствуют многим открытиям в других научных областях?  
— Ты прикалываешься или всерьёз? — Дамара, мрачнея с каждой секундой, достала сигарету, но доктор Мегидо схватила её за руку.  
— О, я и не думала, что вы оцените, — пожала плечами Арания. — Но вас, дорогие, никто и не спрашивает.  
Она довольно начала изучать свои ногти, но вдруг прислушалась. Снаружи раздался шум множества шагов, и в палатку вошла, едва не сбив одну из опор, офицер Пайроп вместе с ещё несколькими полицейскими — судя по форме, местными.  
— Отлично! — довольно хрюкнула она, облизывая губы. — А теперь — вон всех лишних!

Джейка и Дирка вместе с Дамарой вытолкали прочь, оставив присматривать за ними одного из полицейских. По-английски этот неожиданный надзиратель говорил плохо, но сумел представиться и пояснить, что знания изгнанных из палатки могут ещё потребоваться во время расследования.  
Дамара тут же закурила, воспользовавшись отсутствием матери. Дирк уселся на край брезента и уткнулся носом в ноутбук, как будто не замечая усиливающейся ночной прохлады; а Джейк наконец-то ощутил всю накопленную усталость.  
— Я прикорну немного, — пробормотал он, прислоняясь к плечу Дирка.  
Тот, вроде бы, что-то ответил, но Джейк уснул практически мгновенно.

Разбудил его чужой громкий спор рядом, и, присев, Джейк с удивлением обнаружил себя в палатке Дирка. Тот, похоже, дотащил его сюда, невзирая на чрезвычайную занятость, и, по-хорошему, следовало бы его за это отблагодарить, но явно не сейчас.  
— Я не имею права подвергать его опасности! Представь, что сделает Харли, если её драгоценный внук пострадает?  
Джейк узнал голос доктора Мегидо и знатно удивился: с чего это вдруг в лагере стало опасно?  
— Прекратит финансировать ваши исследования? — О, а это был голос Дирка! Немного хриплый спросонья и чересчур спокойный. — Можете пойти к Серкет, эта сука очень обрадуется!  
Доктор Мегидо витиевато выругалась. Джейк зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох и поднялся, разминая ноги, намереваясь выйти из палатки.  
И тут же нос к носу столкнулся с Дирком.  
— Док сказала, что ты можешь отдохнуть сегодня.  
— Прошу прощения?  
Дирк сжал губы.  
— Оказывается, всё это время Вантас сливал информацию в Сеть, сообщая самые интересные подробности Пайроп. Два поборника справедливости, чёрт бы их самих побрал!  
— Придержи лошадей, дружище! Я перестаю разуметь, о чём ты ведёшь речь...  
Растерянно поправив очки, Джейк сонно смотрел на Дирка. Зевнул, потянулся, едва не задев край тента, и произнёс:  
— Страйдер, — и тут же замялся, не зная, как будет лучше выразить тот сумбур вместо мыслей, что наполнял его голову. — Послушай, я бы зело желал узнать о тех знаменательных событиях, что обошли меня стороной, дабы попытаться постичь хоть что-то...  
Поднимающееся солнце уже прогрело землю, выгнав облака к краю горизонта. Всё вокруг выглядело так же, как и пару дней назад — лишь где-то у центра лагеря Джейк заметил двух полицейских, да с главного раскопа, где вчера обнаружили фреску, доносились громкие голоса.  
— Рассказать тебе всё? — тихо предложил Дирк, пристально наблюдая за лицом Джейка.  
Тот неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Буду весьма благодарен!  
— Тогда пойдём за мной.  
Джейк не сомневался ни секунды перед тем, как взяться за протянутую Дирком руку.

Для объяснения Дирк выбрал тот же пляж, что и в прошлый раз. Раньше они приходили сюда, когда солнце уже заходило, либо ночью; теперь же прибрежные скалы скрывали песчаную кромку от палящих лучей, давая насладиться чистым небом и бликами на сине-зелёных волнах. Дирк уселся на сухой песок подальше от берега, чтобы не замочить одежду, и Джейк опустился рядом, восторженно наблюдая за городом вдалеке.  
— Дружище, — он неуверенно поглядывал на невозмутимое лицо Страйдера, — я зело извиняюсь, что, не разобравшись в полной мере, прервал тебя восторгом в адрес творений твоего брата... Ты же знаешь, я обожаю фильмы!  
— Да, — Дирк улыбнулся кончиками губ, — я знаю. Ты на них просто помешан.  
Рассмеявшись, Джейк откинулся назад, подложив ладони под голову.  
— Мне думалось, что в месте сем свершится моё величайшее приключение, но, похоже, я лишь эпизодический герой, коли даже твоя история много увлекательнее всего, что я мог вообразить!  
— Ты её даже не слышал.  
— Хех, верно, дружище! Но я уверен, что ты не станешь нарушать обещание и поведаешь мне всё! Я многое хочу узнать... — Джейк запнулся и резко сел: — Прошу, скажи мне, что с бабушкой всё будет благополучно! Я ужасно сожалею, что допустил столь досадный промах...  
— С ней всё будет в порядке, Инглиш.  
— Ох, благодарствую!  
Джейк на миг отвлёкся, наблюдая, как пикирует к водной поверхности чайка, вылавливая что-то. Дома он привык к близости моря, но тогда его манили джунгли и бабушкины рассказы о путешествиях, всё время хотелось куда-то мчаться, казалось, все приключения пройдут мимо, стоит только зазеваться.  
Здесь и сейчас всё проходило мимо, но почему-то это совершенно не волновало. Джейк, едва птица скрылась из поля зрения, повернулся к Дирку и напомнил:  
— Так что же произошло?  
Тот перестал улыбаться — в сердце Джейка тут же кольнуло острым.  
— Знаешь, как большие страны любят мериться пушками, продавая их странам поменьше, воюющим между собой? Серкет работала на одного из этих гигантов. Вантас тоже, но он идейный борец за истину, его сюда практически сослали в надежде, что он докопается до исторической правды, какой бы та ни была, и вызовет такое бурление дерьма, что рванёт на всё побережье.  
— А леди Арания?  
Дирк поморщился.  
— Так себе леди. У неё какая-то маниакальная одержимость лезть во всё лично, это её и сгубило. Не трогай она ничего, Вантас бы мог устроить знатную бучу, но, к счастью, эта дурында поехала сюда, едва узнала, что внук Джейд Харли будет волонтёром пару недель.  
— Ох ты, ёшкин же кот!  
— Ага, именно, — Дирк положил ладонь Джейку на плечо. — Ты сыграл довольно важную роль в этом, сам того не зная. Серкет, как и ты, двинута на кинематографически зрелищных и сложных планах с собой в главной роли, но, в отличии от тебя, она — ублюдочная эгоистичная сука. Ей было так охота выслужиться перед начальством, что она полезла к тебе лично выяснять любые контакты твоей бабушки. Но, кажется, я сумел зачистить всё, что она отправила, а заодно оставил адресатам парочку сюрпризов.  
Джейку захотелось крепко обнять Дирка за это, но всё ещё было несколько... неловко? Даже его дружеское — и только дружеское! — прикосновение вгоняло в краску.  
— Ох, премного тебе благодарен! Однако... я покуда ещё не уразумел, коим образом со всем этим связан ты!  
Дирк помолчал некоторое время.  
— Я в школе увлёкся робототехникой, — нехотя начал он. — Добрался до исследований Харли, а потом наткнулся на историю с её добровольным отшельничеством. У меня тогда уже было несколько знакомых по интернет-переписке, и одна из них согласилась помочь взломать кое-какие данные... Короче, я полез общаться с твоей бабушкой, а она, убедившись, что я достаточно умён, чтобы не слить её адреса кому-то ещё, предложила пообщаться с тобой, мол, её внуку одиноко и всё такое.  
Джейк ошалело слушал.  
— Когда я решил свалить из дома и искал, где бы задержаться, то Харли посоветовала мне обратиться к Доку — у них тогда как раз заболел их техник. Ну а потом она решила отправить сюда тебя — раз будет, кому за тобой присмотреть.  
— Но отчего ты не поведал мне, что ты и есть мой товарищ по переписке?!  
Дирк открыл было рот, замер на пару секунд — и полез в карман за пискнувшим телефоном.  
— Чёрт, — поморщился он. — Док зовёт нас обратно в лагерь.

Доктор Мегидо и офицер Пайроп ждали их вместе. Арадия держала ладонь на своём любимом кнуте и улыбалась так широко, что Джейк нервно сглотнул. Офицер Пайроп опиралась обеими руками на трость и скалилась, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Итак, — она облизнула губы, — вы отправляетесь домой.  
Дирк окаменел на долю секунды, затем скрестил руки на груди, выпрямив спину, и заявил холодно:  
— Нет.  
— Да, — вмешалась Арадия. — Джейк, я связалась с твоей бабушкой, и она велела тебе уезжать отсюда. Благодаря Канкри многое стало известным раньше, чем хотелось бы, и сейчас здесь небезопасно. Мы разберёмся без вас, уж поверьте!  
— А Дамару вы тоже отправляете куда подальше? — тем же ледяным тоном спросил Дирк.  
Арадия нахмурилась:  
— Она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы самой решать. Она остаётся здесь — в отличие от вас. Джейк, не зевай, тебе ещё собираться.  
— Отнюдь, я не...  
— Можешь не беспокоиться, — офицер ухмыльнулась. — Я доставлю вас обоих до аэропорта, и там ты, парниша, отправишься к Харли, а мы с тобой, — на долю секунды она посмотрела точно на Дирка, — доберёмся до Техаса.  
— Дался мне этот ебучий Техас, — процедил Дирк. — Если я нужен Дейву, пусть сам за мной приходит.  
Джейк осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
— Дружище, так обычно выражаются лишь те персонажи, что замышляют недоброе али весьма заблуждаются.  
— Да что ты гово... — Дирк оборвал себя на полуслове, потянулся к очкам, но, передумав, лишь потёр переносицу и хмыкнул. — Хуй с ним, ты прав. Нам с бро действительно не помешает поговорить и разобраться кое с чем. Но в Техас к нему я не поеду, пусть тащит свою жопу сюда, потому что я ему не игрушка, чтобы таскать меня туда-сюда, ясно?  
Джейку не было страшно, но его мучило чувство неправильности происходящего. Здесь и сейчас события развивались неверно, словно собирались сплестись в трагичный финал, обрубленный смертями персонажей. Да, в кино было весело и интересно, когда начинался экшн, но тогда же начинали умирать герои — второстепенные, но главным себя Джейк не чувствовал уже давно. В жизни, похоже, вообще не понять, кто главный — если он вообще существует.  
Джейк чётко осознал: в любом случае, надо что-то сделать, как-то повернуть происходящее так, чтобы Дирк перестал упрямиться и уже согласился поехать к брату — как бы ни хотелось самому избежать возвращения на далёкий почти безлюдный остров.  
— А ежели я поеду с тобой?  
— Ты не... что?  
— Ежели, — набираясь смелости, Джейк смотрел прямо в глаза Дирку, — я отправлюсь с тобой? Коль ты не против, разумеется. Пусть сие место весьма опасно, я бы не желал вновь заточать себя с бабушкой и обитателями нашего скромного острова. И я никогда ранее не бывал в Техасе, лишь видел его в фильмах!  
Дирк замер на несколько секунд с открытым ртом, не сразу вспомнив о своей маске невозмутимости.  
— Начните собираться немедленно, — потребовала Арадия, оглянувшись. — Тез ещё ночью отправила Серкет домой вместе с несколькими патрульными, а та уже подняла бучу в участке, поэтому чем раньше вы вернётесь, тем лучше.  
— Тез? — выдавил из себя Дирк.  
— Офицер Пайроп, — поправилась Арадия.  
— Я ещё не сказал, что согласен.  
— А это не очевидно? — хрюкнула Пайроп.  
Джейк впервые видел при свете дня, чтобы Дирк краснел.

После быстрых сборов они забрались в полицейский внедорожник. Офицер села на пассажирское сиденье, где, высунув от усердия язык, заполняла на ходу какие-то официальные бумаги бирюзовой ручкой. Солнце палило во всю мощь, но из-за быстрой езды и бьющего в лицо воздуха, жарко не было. Джейк с сожалением оглянулся на стремительно удаляющийся лагерь — палатки и несколько пальм быстро затерялись в скалах, вскоре перешедших в пустошь, почти не изменившуюся за то время, что Джейк пробыл на раскопках. Он повернулся к Дирку, не произнёсшему за это время ни слова:  
— Дружище, ты так и не поведал мне, отчего не раскрылся передо мной с самого начала.  
Дирк сжал губы:  
— Сначала мне просто было интересно, узнаешь ли ты меня.  
— А опосля сего?  
— Я понял, что сам не очень-то хорошо тебя знаю. И попытался заново.  
Джейк не очень понял, что имелось в виду, но решился уточнить:  
— И как?  
Дирк пожал плечами:  
— Ты — это ты. Со всеми недостатками, — и, раньше, чем Джейк успел возмутиться, добавил с улыбкой: — Как и любой из нас.  
И, смущённо опустив взгляд, протянул ладонь. Джейк с улыбкой потянулся пожать её, но Дирк тут же притянул его к себе и поцеловал — уже более уверенно, но всё так же осторожно. Джейк дёрнулся от неожиданности, но решил позволить этому случиться.  
А через мгновение решился поцеловать в ответ.  
Впереди их ждало увлекательное путешествие, быть может, приключения, точно — новые знакомства; и было бы намного более зрелищно, если бы машина Пайроп мчалась в пламенеющее закатное небо.  
Но сейчас был лишь полдень. Хотя, пока рядом был Дирк, Джейку этого хватало.


End file.
